Zadric Trield
Zadric Trield was a male human fighter in the Emeron campaign. Summary Zadric Trield was a knight and the Lord of Crossroad in 1129. He was also a key member of the conspiracy to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric and hired the Heroes of Prophecy to gather the needed artifacts for him. He was ultimately slain by the Heroes of Prophecy when they learned of his betrayal of them. History Sir Zadric began to work with the impostor of Eddie Drezzen at some point in the 1120's and agreed to help gather the artifacts needed to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric in exchange for a position of prominence and power when she and her followers ruled. To that end, in the 25th of Griffon, 1129, he hired a group of adventurers (who ironically would later become the Heroes of Prophecy) to gather the needed artifacts for him. Employing the Heroes of Prophecy Sir Zadric's first mission was a simple one to test the group's mettle and determine if they would follow orders, to clear out a goblin warren in his estate. The group slew the creatures successfully and so he informed them that a "dark force" was out to gather the artifacts of the gods for some nefarious purpose, but that he sought to secure them for safe keeping. Duped, the heroes agreed to recover the objects for Sir Zadric in return for coin. Zadric's first mission for them was to travel to the Plains of Galmar to recover the Club of Galmar. They returned some months later and surrendered the club to him. He rewarded them and provided them with the next targeted item, the Battle Axe of Clangeddin in the Dwarven Mountains and urged them to find any others they could. He sent the Club under guard to Eddie Drezzen. Around this time Kagami of Towa swore fealty to Sir Zadric, vowing to help him stop the conspiracy trying to gather and make use of the artifacts. Glad to have another pawn in his efforts, Zadric accepted her oath. Betrayal Revealed On the 25th of Skeleton, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy returned to Crossroad. While the others remained outside the manor, Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion and Qualinthalis Miertholas met with Zadric, bringing with them claims from Baron Christopher Ravenut that he had betrayed them and was in fact working to help those seeking to gather the artifacts, not hinder them. Zadric kept his cool and denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and Zadric attacked them, calculating that he could slay the three of them in his chambers and deal with the others afterwards. However the trio was able to hold him off long enough to get a warning to the others, Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule, who joined in the fight. The battle was incredibly fierce, however even the highly trained and capable Zadric could not hope to defeat such odds and he was slain. Appearance and Abilities Zadric Trield was a large, muscular man who shaved his head to the skin and sported a neat goatee. He was a highly capable warrior and a master of using the great sword. He was a capable lair and schemer and the use of a magical ring prevented divination from seeing the scheming maliciousness in his heart, leading those who relied on such magics to trust him (a trick that duped the badly confused Dandy Lion). Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles